


Angel-Cuffed

by Luciel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Falling In Love, Frottage, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89/pseuds/Luciel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to find himself handcuffed to his angel. Both are annoyed, Sam finds it hilarious and awkward situations await them. But the longer they're tied together, the more things between them start to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, hope you enjoy :)

It was the most ridiculous thing that had ever happened to Dean in his life.  
  
Dean woke up when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He groaned and tried to turn around to lay on his right side, away from the voice, but something was pulling at his left wrist. Dean groaned in annoyance and tried to pull his wrist towards himself, but something was keeping his wrist in place and he couldn’t move it towards himself.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
Dean recognized the voice right away, and it only made him even more annoyed. The angel just didn’t have any understanding of a human’s need to sleep.  
  
“Damnit Cas, stop pulling at my wrist and let me sleep,” he groaned into the pillow. He felt Castiel shift on the bed behind him but the angel made no attempt to leave and let Dean sleep.  
  
Dean muttered a curse under his breath and finally turned around to see Castiel’s bright blue eyes stare back into his. The angel looked… uncomfortable. And he was sitting right there on the edge of the bed, uncomfortably close to Dean. If he moved any closer he would be sitting on Dean’s lap.  
  
Dean glared at the angel. “Cas? What the hell—“  
  
That was when he noticed the reason why Cas was sitting so close.  
  
There were handcuffs around his wrist, and Cas’ too, locking them together.  
  
“What the hell?!” Dean exclaimed. He sat up and brought his hand up to examine the weird handcuffs, trying to get them open. Next to him, Cas’ hand was involuntarily dragged up from where it rested on the bed, to dangle just below Dean’s.  
  
“Dean, I’ve tried that already. It’s no use,” the angel said.  
  
Dean stared back at Castiel. “What the hell do you mean? Why the fuck am I handcuffed to you?” he demanded.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“What do you mean you don’t know? How the fuck did this happen?” Dean snapped. He stood up from the bed, dragging Castiel with him, and tried desperately to undo the handcuffs somehow, but it was no use.  
  
He was handcuffed to the angel. Shit.  
  
“I believe someone has tied us together. For what purpose I don’t know. I was just suddenly pulled away from my location to find my hand locked to yours.” Despite always saying things without any emotions in his voice, Dean could tell that Castiel was pretty annoyed by the situation.  
  
“Shit,” Dean cursed; hands still working on the handcuffs, trying to get them off. “Have you tried to get these things off with your angel mojo?”  
  
“My powers are not what they used to be, Dean. And yes, I’ve tried, but failed,” Castiel said. Dean never heard the angel sound so defeated before. He was about to say something when the door opened and Sam stepped inside.  
  
Shit, today was just not his day.  
  
Sam entered the room and froze. He stared from Cas’ defeated face and Dean’s annoyed expression to the handcuffs on their wrists, which Dean obviously failed to hide from him.  
  
“Oh dude. I do _not_ want to know about your kink games,” Sam said with a disgusted face. Cas’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Dean’s face was red instantly.  
  
“Dude! I don’t swing that way! And we’re not playing around, we’re locked together!” Dean said.  
  
“Yeah I can see that,” Sam said, still staring at the weird scene in front of him with a frown. “Mind to explain why?”  
  
“I don’t know why! I wake up and I’m handcuffed to the nerd angel here,” Dean snapped, pulling his hand forward and Cas’ with it to show Sam. “And neither of us can get them off.”  
  
Sam’s frown deepened and he moved over to examine the cuffs. They appeared to be glowing faintly whenever someone tried to open them. This was definitely magic. What was even weirder was that there seemed to be no key hole in the cuffs, so technically they couldn’t even be locked.  
  
“Huh,” Sam said, baffled. “And you can’t get them off either, Cas?” he asked and looked at the angel.  
  
“No. These cuffs appear to be very powerful,” Castiel said, staring at the cuffs Sam was now examining.  
  
The whole situation was so awkward and then Sam started grinning. “Seems like you’re going to be handcuffed to an angel for a while, Dean. Because I doubt these things come off easily,” he said, obviously trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
“Hilarious, Sam, why don’t you just burst out laughing and make us all feel better?” Dean snapped.  
  
And with that, Sam burst out laughing, gaining glares from Dean and a confused frown from Cas. “Oh God. This made my day,” he said, walking towards to the door to go out, still laughing.  
  
Dean scowled at his brother and dragged Cas with him out the door after Sam.  
  


***

  
The diner was busy that morning. Luckily for Dean, because then there was less chance that anyone would notice the handcuffs on his and Cas’ wrists as they walked into the diner to get breakfast. Except that everyone seemed to think that they were holding hands. Which they were definitely not.  
  
They sat down at an available table in the corner in the back of the diner. Dean and Castiel were facing the wall and Sam, so that no one would notice how close their hands were.  
  
Sam had to hold back giggles as they sat down awkwardly at the table, and Dean glared daggers at him. Castiel, however, seemed almost unaffected by the whole situation. As soon as they sat down at the table, he turned to stare blankly out the window into the parking lot.  
  
The waitress came over and gave them the menu. Castiel frowned at the menu which was handed to him. “I don’t require food.”  
  
“No, but I do, and since you can’t just fly off right now, I guess you’re gonna have to sit here and watch us eat,” Dean said. Castiel sighed in defeat.  
  
Sam looked between the two of them. “We can drive to Bobby’s, see if he has any clues on how to get those cuffs open.”  
  
“Dude, Bobby’s five hours away. And I ain’t sitting in the backseat with my hand tied to an angel for five hours,” Dean complained.  
  
“Well, would you rather sit here or at the motel for days with your hand tied to an angel?” Sam countered.  
  
Before Dean could answer, the waitress returned to take their orders. Dean shifted uncomfortably as her gaze fell on his hand which was resting very close to Castiel’s. But because of Castiel’s coat sleeve and Dean’s own sleeve, she couldn’t see the handcuffs. Dean smiled at her awkwardly as she stared at them with a disgusted face.  
  
Dean muttered curses under his breath as the waitress finally walked away to get their orders. He knew what it must have looked like to her.  
  
“Dude, I’m never gonna let you forget this,” Sam grinned.  
  
“Shut up, Sam,” Dean muttered behind clenched teeth and glared at his brother.  
  
It wasn’t easy for Dean to eat his breakfast with his left hand tied to Castiel’s, but he managed anyway. At least it wasn’t his right hand that was cuffed. Castiel’s was, however, but Dean doubted it made any difference to him whether it was his left or right hand that was cuffed.  
  


***

  
The drive to Bobby’s was awkward. They drove in silence with Sam driving Dean’s beloved Impala while Dean and Cas were forced to sit in the backseat together.  
  
Dean was getting impatient. He wasn’t used to have his freedom stolen from him like this. Being tied to another man was no fun. Even if this man just happened to be an angel.  
  
It was after three hours of driving that Dean learned how inconvenient it really was to be locked together with Cas. Dean had to use the men’s room, so Sam stopped at a gas station. Dean ignored how Sam was giggling when Dean dragged Castiel behind him as he rushed into the gas station’s toilet.  
  
The toilet was pretty gross, even Castiel pulled a face when they entered it, but that was how most gas station toilets were like. At least the toilet was just one small room with only one toilet in it, so they didn’t have to worry about other guys coming in and see them standing there like idiots.  
  
“Turn around and don’t look,” Dean said as he stood in front of the toilet.  
  
Castiel frowned at him in confusion before his eyes lit up with understanding and turned around awkwardly.  
  
“And close your ears!” Dean growled as he started fumbling with the zipper with his right hand.  
  
“Dean, I can’t ‘close my ears’, it’s physically impossible.”  
  
Dean couldn’t see the angel’s face, but he could practically see that usual frown he always had when he didn’t understand what Dean meant.  
  
“Whatever, just don’t listen!” Dean snapped.  
  
Taking a piss with an angel standing next to you was not on the list of things Dean wanted to try again. But if they didn’t get the cuffs off, he might not have a choice.  
  
When Dean was done he zipped himself up, which was difficult when he only had one hand to use. He made his way over to the sink to wash his hands, dragging Cas with him.  
  
When Dean turned around and faced Cas, he noticed the uncomfortable look on his face.  
  
“Dude,” Dean frowned, looking Cas up and down awkwardly. “Don’t tell me you need to—?”  
  
“No,” Cas cut him off. He shifted uncomfortably before he looked up at Dean with a frown. “Is it… Is it always so noisy when you do that?” he asked innocently.  
  
Dean’s jaw dropped. “Dude! I told you not to listen!” he exclaimed; cheeks turning red. He grabbed Castiel by the sleeve. “And I am not having this conversation with you,” he muttered before dragging Castiel with him out of the gas station and back to the car and Sam.  
  
When they settled in the backseat, Sam smirked at Dean in the rear view. “Had fun?”  
  
“Bite me.”  
  
Sam laughed and started the engine, driving them the rest of the way to Bobby’s house.  
  


***

  
They arrived at Bobby’s two hours later. They hadn’t called Bobby about their arrival, but being in a wheelchair, the man couldn’t go far anyway.  
  
He greeted them as they entered the house; Sam entering first with Dean awkwardly dragging Castiel behind him into the kitchen.  
  
Bobby frowned as he noticed the awkward way Dean was moving and how close the angel was standing next to him. It wasn’t until they were fully inside the kitchen that he noticed the handcuffs tying the two of them together.  
  
“Do I even wonna know what happened?” Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow at them.  
  
Sam laughed. “Well, this is kinda why we’re here.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have figured,” Bobby deadpanned before guiding himself into his study, the others following behind him. “Care to explain how this happened?”  
  
The three other men stared at each other before Dean said, “we actually don’t know. It seemed that suddenly we just found ourselves handcuffed to each other. And they won’t get off.”  
  
Bobby frowned and moved closer to examine the handcuffs on their wrists. “There is no key hole,” he stated.  
  
“Yeah, I noticed that too. So whatever did this certainly didn’t do it the traditional way,” Sam said.  
  
“I wonder what kind of magic this is,” Bobby muttered absently as he stared at the faint bluish glow illuminating from the handcuffs. “It’s nothing I’ve ever seen before.” He let go of the handcuffs and sighed. “Sorry boys, I’m not sure I can help you with this. Magical handcuffs are not something I’ve encountered before.”  
  
“But if we find out what kind of magic was used, maybe we can get closer to a solution?” Sam suggested.  
  
“Sure, go ahead, but I’m telling you: this won’t be easy.”  
  
Dean and Castiel exchanged helpless glances at each other. This was going to be a very annoying process until they were separated again.  
  


***

  
The rest of the day went by with Sam constantly examining the handcuffs, trying to figure out what kind of magic was used. He had found an old book in Bobby’s study about different kind of spells and magic, but so far nothing seemed to match the kind of magic that was in the handcuffs. And they were still no closer to answer to what had done this and why. Which was the question that was bothering everyone the most.  
  
Dean was grateful that Cas didn’t have to use the toilet. Last time had been very awkward, and Dean didn’t really like awkward situations much.  
  
But dinner was still awkward, with Sam constantly finding it funny whenever Dean had trouble cutting his food with one hand. Sometimes he had to bring up his left hand to help, dragging Castiel’s hand with it. The angel made no comment but the action didn’t seem to please him much.  
  
Dean glared up as his brother when he heard giggles coming from Sam. “What?” he asked.  
  
“Want me to help you cut your food?” Sam teased with a huge grin on his face.  
  
“Not unless that food is _you_ ,” Dean growled.  
  
Sam laughed and got up from the table, hands raised in front of him in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’ll let you two eat in peace then.” He walked into Bobby’s study and closed the door behind him.  
  
Dean groaned in annoyance at his brother before he went back to eating his food. That was when he noticed that the angel sitting next to him had been quiet for too long. He glanced at Castiel and saw him staring intently at the food on the table.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
Castiel woke up from his thoughts and stared back at Dean.  
  
“If you want any food just grab some,” Dean said; eyebrow raised at the angel.  
  
Castiel made a discomforted grimace. “No thank you, I still do not require food, Dean,” he insisted.  
  
“Yeah whatever, just don’t suck all the nutrition out of the food by staring at it, will ya,” Dean mumbled and turned his attention back to his food. Castiel just frowned at him.  
  


***

  
Dean lay down on the bed in one of Bobby’s spare rooms, Castiel lying down beside him, awkwardly. He couldn’t even take his shirt off because he couldn’t get his hand out of the clothing, so he had to sleep with his shirts on, and so did Castiel.  
  
Castiel had insisted that he didn’t need sleep, but he had no choice but to lay down beside Dean so Dean could get his sleep.  
  
“Dude, keep more distance,” Dean said as he saw that the angel was lying way too close to him. He moved himself a few inches to the right.  
  
“The bed doesn’t seem big enough to allow much space between two people lying on it,” Castiel said, and made no attempt to move. Instead, he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling above; one hand resting on his stomach and the right hand, which was cuffed to Dean’s left hand, was resting on the bed in the space between them.  
  
“Well, I’m the one who sleeps, so I need to lie comfortably,” Dean said, still trying to find a proper position to sleep in. “And don’t you stare at me while I’m asleep,” he warned.  
  
“I won’t,” Castiel said, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
Dean stared at the angel in worry. It wasn’t like him to not look at Dean.  
  
Dean shrugged it off and finally found a comfortable position to sleep in. He was glad Castiel didn’t comment that the position included Dean laying a bit closer to Castiel than was normally comfortable for him. But he was too damn tired to care anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke the next morning when the sun shined through the windows and into his face. He groaned, still half asleep. He felt something warm next to him and he wanted to move closer to it. Then he remembered that he was sharing bed with Castiel.  
  
Dean’s eyes shut open and stared right into Castiel’s face next to his. The angel was laying on his right side only a few inches from Dean, facing him, but that was not what caught Dean’s attention.  
  
The angel’s eyes were closed and his breathing was slow but even.  
  
Holy shit, the angel was asleep.  
  
Dean lay still, staring at Cas’ sleeping face in disbelief. Angels didn’t need sleep, so why was he suddenly sleeping so innocently next to Dean? And no, Dean did not just use that word for it.  
  
Dean had been staring at the angel for a while before he noticed his left hand was touching something warm and soft. He looked between their bodies and saw that their hands were touching. They were not holding hands, just touching. Dean didn’t know that Castiel’s skin was so soft and warm.  
  
Suddenly Castiel began to stir next to him. He saw him open and blink his eyes a few times before he stared into Dean’s.  
  
“Morning, sunshine,” Dean grinned.  
  
Castiel frowned before he sat up in one quick movement of shock. “I did not sleep,” he said firmly.  
  
“Yeah right, you’re a bad liar, you know that?” Dean said as he sat up in the bed. Castiel didn’t reply. “C’mon, let’s go get some breakfast,” Dean said, tugging at Castiel’s wrist with his own to get him moving.  
  
When they came downstairs, Bobby was reading behind his desk and Sam was in the kitchen with his face in the fridge. Dean greeted Bobby before dragging Cas with him into the kitchen.  
  
“Hey Sammy, what’s up?” he asked.  
  
“There is nothing here that even resembles breakfast,” Sam complained and closed the fridge.   
  
“When you’re in a wheelchair, going to the grocery store is not such an easy task anymore,” Bobby grumbled from the study.  
  
“Okay, so we’ll go to the diner to eat. There is one in the town nearby, isn’t there?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yeah, there is. We better get going then,” Sam said, getting ready to leave. He stopped when he saw something on the kitchen table that hadn’t been there before. “Dude, did you eat candy and just threw the wrappers on the table?” he asked Dean, and picked up the wrappers to throw them in the trash.  
  
“What? No, I just woke up,” Dean frowned. Sam looked at Cas, and Cas shook his head. Sam shrugged it off and headed for the door.  
  
“Bring back some food for me while you’re in town, will ya,” Bobby said from the study.  
  
“Sure thing,” Dean said.   
  
They went out the door and were about to enter the car, when Dean suddenly noticed Cas’ hair. It was messy and sticking out in all directions. He looked kinda hot like that, Dean thought.  
  
Dean shook his head to get the weird thoughts out. “Dude, you should do your hair before we leave,” he told Cas.  
  
Castiel stared at Dean in confusion, and it was obvious the angel had never done anything to his hair before. Dean sighed and raised his right hand to Cas’ hair and started fixing the places where it was sticking out the most.   
  
The hair was soft under Dean’s fingers, and he started moving slowly to feel the hair properly.   
  
Castiel noticed how Dean’s fingers lingered in his hair and he frowned at the man.  
  
“Dean?” he asked uncertainly. Dean snapped back to reality and stared at Cas who was staring back at him with a frown.   
  
“Uh, looks much better now,” Dean said, mouth suddenly dry.  
  
“Dude, are you two done soon? I’m hungry,” Sam called from the car. Dean hurried over to the car in hope of getting away from Cas, but with the handcuffs it was pretty much impossible, and the angel was dragged after him awkwardly.  
  


***

  
The diner wasn’t that busy, and they took seat in an available booth close to the door. The waitress came over to take their orders. She had brown hair, light blue eyes, perfect curves and had a seductive smile. Yeah, Dean kinda liked that. She smiled at them, but mostly in Dean’s direction, as she went to get their orders.  
  
“Dude, now’s not the time to get laid,” Sam complained when he saw the happy smile on Dean’s face. “You’re still tied to an angel.”  
  
“Sonovabitch,” Dean cursed under his breath and Cas shifted awkwardly next to him.   
  
When they were done eating – Cas too, because suddenly his stomach started growling and Sam and Dean insisted he ate something – they put the money on the table and went towards the door when Sam suddenly remembered Bobby.  
  
“Shit, we almost forgot Bobby,” Sam said and walked up to the front desk to order some breakfast take-out for Bobby. Dean and Cas were standing behind him, waiting.   
  
Dean suddenly noticed the waitress from before as she started walking towards them with a seductive smile. She had a lollipop in her hand which she was licking at, making her look even more enticing. Dean was just about to smile back at her when he noticed that her smile wasn’t directed at him.  
  
The waitress came over and stopped right in front of Cas, invading his personal space. Dean’s jaw dropped.  
  
Castiel was staring back at her with a frown as she stood there right in front of him, smiling at him. “Hi there,” she said, licking at her lollipop seductively and suddenly placed her hand firmly right on Castiel’s crotch.  
  
Castiel gasped in surprise and stared at her in confusion. Sam’s eyes went impossibly wide and Dean couldn’t believe his eyes.   
  
Dean felt anger and jealousy and a sudden possessiveness grow inside him as the waitress was groping _his_ angel and smiling at him all charmingly and luring.  
  
“You sure have some junk,” she smirked and moved her hand over Cas’ crotch. And God, if that didn’t make inappropriate images flash across Dean’s mind.  
  
Castiel started squirming uncomfortably and tried to move away but she placed a hand around his neck to hold him in place. She grinned at him.  
  
Castiel didn’t know what she was doing or why. All he knew was that he didn’t like it. The hand on his crotch was an unfamiliar feeling and he certainly didn’t welcome _that_ hand. He turned to look at Dean for help.  
  
“Hey, leave the guy alone,” Dean growled as Cas turned to look at him helplessly.   
  
The waitress turned to look at Dean, not intending to move away from Cas any time soon. “Why? I think he likes it,” she smirked, turning back to Cas and leaned in towards his lips. Castiel’s eyes widened in shock and he struggled to get away.  
  
“Sonovabitch, get away from him!” Dean growled and pushed her away.   
  
Finally she moved away from Castiel. “Too bad you’re already taken,” she pouted at Cas and walked away.  
  
Dean stared into the air for a few seconds, in shock. “Dude, he’s not… I’m not…”  
  
“Let’s just get out of here?” Sam suggested; Bobby’s food in his hand and ready to leave.  
  
“Uh, yeah, good idea. C’mon Cas,” Dean said, grabbing Cas’ wrist were the handcuffs were and dragged him with him out of the diner and away from the weird waitress.   
  


***

  
They arrived at Bobby’s house five minutes later and went inside. They handed Bobby his food and the man went to eat at the kitchen table. If he noticed something was bothering the three of them, he didn’t ask about it.  
  
Cas had been silent since the diner, and when Dean asked him if he was okay, all he said was that he was fine, without looking at Dean. It seemed the angel was in deep thought, trying to figure something out, so Dean let him have his space.   
  
“Something was seriously off about that waitress,” Sam said.  
  
“Yeah, takes no genius to figure that out,” Dean replied. “Crazy waitress goes around groping angels in the crotch. What the fuck is up with that?”  
  
Sam smirked. “I don’t know who seemed liked it less: Cas or you.”  
  
Dean’s face went red instantly. “Shut up, bitch.”  
  
“Jerk,” Sam grinned and went over to the sink to pour some water into his glass.  
  
“Dude, seriously,” Dean heard Sam say and looked over to see his brother standing there with lots of candy wrappers in his hand. “Is it you, Dean, who keeps throwing these wrappers all over the place? You could at least use the damn trash bin for that.”  
  
“Hey, I didn’t do that!” Dean said defensively.  
  
“Right, because I don’t know anyone else in this room with a bigger sweet tooth than you, ‘cause I seriously doubt Cas eats candy,” Sam said, making the infamous bitch face number twenty-seven.   
  
Dean was about to snap something back at Sam when Castiel started speaking. “It’s not Dean who leaves those wrappers. I would have seen it if he ate any candy.” He gestured to the handcuffs on their wrists which made them inseparable to make his point.   
  
“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said and gave Sam the I-told-you-so-bitch grin.  
  
Sam ignored Dean’s smug grin before turning to Castiel, who seemed to have figured something out. “Okay, so it wasn’t Dean. Any clue who it was?”  
  
“Probably the same person who put these handcuffs on Dean and me.”  
  
“What? You know who did this?” Dean asked.  
  
“I realised it when my grace started getting weaker. These handcuffs keep my grace restrained, which is why I’ve started… sleeping and eating,” Castiel explained, glancing at Dean.   
  
“Handcuffs strong enough to keep your grace restrained? What kind of magic is this?” Bobby asked from the table.   
  
Everyone turned to look at Castiel, who shifted slightly under their gazes.  
  
“The angelic kind. These handcuffs are used in Heaven to keep rogue angels under control,” Castiel said. “I didn’t realise it until…” he trailed off.  
  
“…Until you became more human,” Sam finished for him. Castiel nodded. “Okay, so angelic handcuffs, which are probably only available to angels, candy wrappers all over the house, plus the weird waitress in the diner licking on a lollipop… And of course the prank of tying you two together with handcuffs,” Sam said, gesturing at the handcuffs. “Ring any bells?” he asked suggestively.  
  
Dean stared at his brother in confusion before realisation hit him. “Oh God, you gotta be kidding me,” he groaned.  
  
“I’m afraid not,” Sam sighed.  
  
“I’m gonna kick that bastard’s ass,” Dean growled, before turning to look up at the ceiling. _“Gabriel, you son of a bitch, come down here, we know it’s you!”_ he shouted angrily.   
  
Soon, there was a flutter of wings and suddenly Gabriel appeared in the doorway to the study. “Easy on your voice, Deano, I’m not deaf,” the archangel said, leaning against the doorframe and pulled out another candy bar to eat. “I see you figured it out already. Too bad, I had hoped to look at your confused faces a bit longer,” he said smugly.  
  
Everyone was glaring at the archangel and the mood in the room had turned dark. The one glaring at him the most was Castiel, who had still not forgiven him for what he did on their last encounter in TV-land.  
  
“So it was you after all,” Dean spat. “Real fun, I bet we all had our laughs, so now undo them!” he ordered, pulling his hand up as a gesture to the handcuffs.  
  
“And why on earth would I do that?” Gabriel answered. The smugness never left the archangel’s face, as usual, and it only helped to make Dean even more pissed.  
  
“Why not? You had your fun, didn’t you?” Sam said, cutting Dean off before he could yell something at the archangel.  
  
“Hmm, seems you guys haven’t quite figured it out yet,” Gabriel said, looking around at everyone in the room, and Dean swore the archangel sounded almost disappointed.  
  
“Figured what out?” Dean snarled.  
  
“This isn’t about me having fun – it’s about you learning a lesson,” Gabriel said, like it was total obvious. He stared between Dean and Castiel.  
  
“So you put freaking handcuffs on us so we could _‘learn a lesson’?_ ”  
  
“Yep, pretty much that,” Gabriel said simply and took a bite from his candy bar.  
  
“What kind of lesson?” Castiel asked abruptly; demand in his voice as he glared at his brother. Gabriel turned to look at him properly for the first time since he arrived.  
  
“If I said that, it wouldn’t be fun anymore, would it?” the archangel smirked. He finished his candy bar and threw the wrapper over his shoulder, gaining glares from Bobby who seemed to be rather pissed. “Besides, the real fun starts once you’ll both start smelling and Cas starts to need the toilet,” Gabriel laughed and Castiel glared daggers at him.  
  
“And the waitress at the diner. That was your creation, wasn’t it,” Sam said. It wasn’t really a question.  
  
“Yup, one of my better ideas in this game. You should have seen your faces – especially Cas’,” Gabriel laughed. Dean felt Cas flinch and shift slightly beside him and noticed that his fists were clenching, but the angel just kept his glare on Gabriel.  
  
“So you’re just gonna sit back and watch us behave like monkeys in a fucking cage until you get bored?” Dean asked.  
  
“No, only until you’ve learned your lesson,” Gabriel corrected him. “And don’t try anything stupid; I can always throw your asses back into a sitcom if you do.” And with a snap of his fingers, the archangel was gone.  
  
“Sonovabitch!” Dean shouted.  
  
“Dean, he wouldn’t have undone the handcuffs anyway, you heard him,” Sam said, moving over to pick up the candy wrappers from Bobby’s floor since the man had trouble doing so himself.  
  
“I know that! But that guy is pissing me off!” Dean snapped.   
  
“Well, there isn’t much we can do. We can’t get the cuffs off until Gabe decides that you’ve ‘learned your lesson’, so you’ll just have to live with it for now.”  
  
“What’s easy for you to say, you’re not tied to someone,” Dean countered. Sam gave him a look of disapproval and nodded towards Cas, whose gaze fell to the ground. Dean hadn’t meant to let it sound like an offense to the angel.  
  
“Sorry, Cas, I didn’t…” Dean said but trailed off. Sam sneaked out of the room quietly to let them have some space and Bobby had gone too.  
  
“It’s alright, Dean,” Cas said. “The cuffs are bothering me too. I am not used to be limited like this.”  
  
Dean had almost forgotten that the handcuffs had a bigger effect on Cas than on him: they restrained his grace and made him human.  
  
“Uh, yeah you’re right,” he said, and ran a hand through his hair. “You know what, I kinda feel like watching TV, wonna watch some?”  
  
Cas nodded in silence and Dean guided him over to the couch. It was still awkward to walk around while handcuffed to someone else, but he was getting used to it. They sat down and Dean turned on the TV, but neither of them really watched it.  
  
Castiel was still wondering what Gabriel had meant, and why his brother had put him in this position. Being human gave him needs he didn’t have before. He had never slept or felt the need to eat before, and it had been confusing and terrifying to experience it. He wondered what else his humanity had in store for him. He could only pray that Dean and Sam would be there to help him out.  
  
As he was lost in thoughts, Castiel’s eyes fell shut and his head dropped to Dean’s shoulder; the rest of his body leaning into Dean’s.  
  
Dean froze when Cas’ head dropped on his shoulder. Then the angel practically snuggled up against him, nuzzling slightly at Dean’s shoulder before the angel drifted into a deeper sleep, and silent snores came from him.  
  
Dean stared at him for a while, bewildered, before he leaned into Castiel’s body himself. It felt warm and right and so comfortable. Soon, he felt the world around him darken as he fell asleep, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up three hours later. His neck was kinda sore from the position he was sitting in; with Cas’ head on his shoulder and his own resting against Cas’ soft hair. He opened his eyes and saw Sam’s eyes staring right back into his.  
  
“Jesus!” he blurted in surprise. “Don’t do that!” he growled in an almost whisper to avoid waking the still sleeping angel on his shoulder.  
  
Sam smirked. “Aww how cute you two are. Is this what they mean by having an angel on your shoulder?” he grinned. He was sitting backwards on a chair in front of Dean, arms resting on the back of the chair, and chin resting on his arms as he stared at the two sleeping men on the couch.  
  
“Shut up,” Dean mumbled and flushed. Castiel shifted next to him, but instead of waking up he just snuggled tighter up against him. Dean’s face turned impossibly red, and Sam smirked again.  
  
“How long have you been sitting there anyway?” Dean asked his brother, eyebrow raised.  
  
“Not long,” Sam replied and got up from the chair. “I came in here and heard the TV was on. And then I saw you two snuggle on the couch.”  
  
“We’re not snuggling!” Dean protested, still keeping his voice down for Castiel’s sake.  
  
“Right, but Cas sure is,” Sam pointed out.   
  
At the mention of his name, Castiel began to stir and wake up. He moved his head from Dean’s shoulder; groaning as his neck hurt from the position, and sat up on the couch. Then he turned his head and stared at Dean. Suddenly realizing he had been sleeping on Dean’s shoulder, he flinched away from Dean like he had been burned.  
  
“I apologize,” he said, slight panic and embarrassment in his voice, which was rather unusual for the stoic angel. He was definitely more human now, Dean thought.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Cas,” Dean muttered and stood up from the couch. The angel stood up with him – not like he had much of a choice anyway. “How long were we sleeping anyway?” he asked Sam.  
  
“Good three hours,” Sam replied.  
  
Three hours. Then it was already afternoon. Dean never slept at this time of the day, but when Cas had fallen asleep on his shoulder, Dean had suddenly felt tired too. They hadn’t gotten many hours of sleep last night anyway.  
  
“And you two need a shower. You’re starting to smell,” Sam grimaced.  
  
“And how are we supposed to shower when neither of us can get our shirts off?” Dean asked sarcastically, gesturing to the handcuffs which were still in the way.  
  
“I don’t know, use a wet cloth maybe? Be creative,” Sam shrugged.  
  
Dean was just about to complain about that when Cas pulled at his sleeve. “What?” he asked and turned to look at the angel. Castiel’s face was slightly flushed and he looked at Dean, innocently.  
  
“Dean, something is… There is some kind of pressure in my abdomen,” Cas frowned. He placed his hand at his abdomen to show Dean where he meant.  
  
Dean looked down at where Cas’ hand was, and understood immediately. “You’re kidding me.”  
  
Sam chuckled. “Well, he’s all yours”. Then he hurried out the door while laughing.  
  
Castiel glanced after the younger Winchester as he went away, and frowned. He wasn’t sure what was going on or why Sam thought the pressure in his abdomen was so funny.  
  
Dean saw his questioning look and said, “It’s your bladder Cas. Means you gotta use the toilet.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened and suddenly looked ashamed. Dean felt kinda sorry for him. “C’mon, let’s go to the toilet then. I need it too,” he mumbled and dragged Castiel up the stairs to the bathroom.   
  
Once in the bathroom, Dean locked the door behind them to make sure no one intruded on them during this little awkward situation. They walked over to the toilet and Dean lifted the seat up.  
  
“Uh, okay, so zip your pants down and pull it out,” Dean said, awkwardly.  
  
“’Pull it out’?” Castiel asked in confusion.  
  
“Yes, ya know… the thing you pee with, Cas!” Dean blurted out, face already turning impossibly red. Jeez, if his face was red now, wonder how it’d be in a few moments, he thought.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel said, realizing what Dean meant, and blushing himself. Dean turned his side to Cas as the angel began to zip down his pants and heard him fumble with his boxers. “And what should I do now?” he heard Cas ask.   
  
“Uh, just grab it, aim at the toilet and then relax, then I think the rest goes smoothly,” Dean instructed him.  
  
After a few seconds, Dean could hear that Cas got the hang of it. This was even more awkward than it was to have Cas listen to him pee. He heard the angel finish, and then he heard fumbling with clothes as the angel tucked himself back into his pants.   
  
“Huh, and I thought you were clueless about what to do,” Dean said as he turned to face Castiel again.   
  
“It’s not hard to guess that you have to put your penis back into your pants when you’re done, Dean,” Castiel told him.  
  
“Dude, be less graphic about this please,” Dean grimaced. “My turn now, so turn around and don’t listen.”   
  
After they finished their thing in the bathroom, Dean collected some cloths and started to wet them. They couldn’t take a shower because neither of them could get their shirts off because of the handcuffs, so wet cloths had to do. Hopefully they could take away the worst smell of sweat.  
  
Dean dragged Cas back into the spare bedroom so they could both sit down. Sitting down would be easier. Castiel didn’t have a clue what Dean was doing, so he just followed Dean’s lead and went back into the bedroom with him.  
  
“Okay, unbutton your shirt and then I can wash the worst smell off of you,” Dean told him.   
  
Castiel began to unbutton his shirt, hesitantly.   
  
Once all the buttons were up, Dean pushed the shirt slightly back and started running the warm but wet cloth over Castiel’s torso, washing away any sweat and smell.  
  
Castiel was slimmer than he thought. The many layers of clothes prevented Dean from knowing what he looked like underneath them – of course he never thought about that anyway. His torso wasn’t as muscled as Dean’s, but it was lean and toned and Dean found himself staring at it before forcing himself to continue his task.  
  
He washed Castiel’s chest, stomach, his sides and then his neck, while the angel was watching his actions intently.  
  
Once he reached Cas’ armpits with the cloth, the angel flinched violently and let out a yelp of surprise.  
  
Dean pulled back, afraid he might have hurt the angel. But from the look on Cas’ face, it didn’t seem like it. The angel’s eyes were wide in shock and wonder.   
  
“That felt… weird,” Cas said, testing the word, and staring at Dean in wonder.  
  
Dean slowly moved the cloth back and touched the same place again, experimentally, causing Cas to flinch and yelp again. Dean smirked knowingly.  
  
“Cas, are you ticklish?”  
  
Castiel stared at Dean in surprise and seemed to think it over inside his head before answering. “Yes, I think I might be.”   
  
Dean chuckled. Who had thought that angels could be ticklish? He moved to continue washing Cas when the angel stopped him with a hand on his.  
  
“Do you really have to do that? It feels so… uncomfortable,” Castiel asked, staring at Dean in an almost scared manner. Dean’s heart clenched at that.  
  
“Yes, we gotta get washed, Cas,” Dean answered and continued to wash him because he had to clean him. Dean could see that Cas was struggling not to make any noises while Dean cleaned his armpits, but he kept twitching under the touch.   
  
It didn’t take long before he was done cleaning Cas. Dean put the cloth aside and starting wetting the other cloth, which he was going to clean himself with. Since he didn’t have a button shirt like Cas did, he had to remove as much of his t-shirt as he could, until it was only attached to his left arm where the handcuffs were in the way.  
  
Dean started washing himself when he saw Castiel’s intense stare. He was without doubt staring at Dean’s torso. Dean stared back at him, and suddenly Cas looked up and his cheeks flushed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, ashamed and looked away.  
  
Dean was about to say something when Sam opened the door. “Dean, are you in here? Hurry up, I found a—“ the younger Winchester trailed off as he saw the two men in the room. He looked from Dean, who was standing there; half stripped of his shirts, and then to Castiel, who was sitting on the bed next to Dean with a flushed face, and his shirt still unbuttoned.  
  
Sam grimaced at the scene in front of him. “Oh dude, couldn’t you guys wait a bit with this, or at least lock the damn door?”  
  
“What? No, it’s not like that!” Dean blurted, face now flushed too. Next to him, Cas frowned as he stared between the two brothers.  
  
“Whatever,” Sam said, pulling a bitch face. “I found a case close by, so we’re leaving soon. Just make sure you get washed already and get your stuff packed. And next time, lock the damn door, jerk.” Then he left the room as quickly as he came in.   
  
“Bitch!” Dean yelled after his brother as he left.  
  


***

  
“So, what is this case anyway?” Dean asked as he and Cas loaded the Impala’s trunk with the rest of the weapons they had cleaned while staying at Bobby’s.  
  
“Some demons have come to town, rising up hell,” Sam explained as he too loaded the trunk with weapons. “Bobby said things have been kinda crazy there for the last few days. Demons possessing random people and killing the towns people, stuff like that.”  
  
“So, we’re going on a demon hunt?” Dean asked and raised his eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, so?” Sam asked, looking from between the two.  
  
“So, Cas doesn’t have his powers anymore because of Gabriel’s little bitch game. And I’m not sure if he’s ever fought demons without them,” Dean said, trying to hide the concern in his voice, and looked at the angel next to him.  
  
“I have experience with fighting without my powers, so that shouldn’t be a problem,” Cas assured him. Dean didn’t have time to ask him about how and when he had that experience before Sam interrupted.  
  
“Great, let’s go then. I’m driving,” Sam smirked, waving the keys to the Impala in front of Dean’s face who scowled at his little brother in return.   
  
The hunt was nearby, in a town a few miles from Bobby’s house. It was a pretty small town, one that you’d easily get bored in, at least if you were a teenager.   
  
As they drove through town, none of them saw anything out of the ordinary. They decided to go to a small diner in the outskirts of the town to ask the people there about the strange events happening in town lately.  
  
When they stepped inside the diner, which was loaded with people, Castiel suddenly stopped after entering the place. Dean, who hadn’t seen the angel stop, kept walking towards the desk along with Sam, when he was suddenly pulled to a stop because of the handcuffs.  
  
“Dude, warn me,” Dean scowled at Cas, whose eyes were looking around the diner.  
  
“We need to leave. Right now,” Castiel said, urgently, already pulling Dean towards the exit.  
  
Sam frowned at him in confusion. “Why?”  
  
Castiel turned to walk out the door when someone slammed it shut right in front of him. The man locked the door and turned to look at them; eyes pitch black.  
  
“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Dean said as everyone’s eyes in the diner turned black.  
  
“We walked right into a trap,” Sam said, stating the obvious.  
  
And then they were under attack. By dozens of demons.  
  
They started shooting the demons with rock salt and trying to hold them down so Castiel could say an Enochian exorcism to drive the demons out of their host bodies. It was better than using Ruby’s knife since the knife killed the hosts as well, but holding the demons down until Castiel was done chanting the exorcism was a difficult task. There were so many of them.  
  
Dean was kicking away any demons trying to get to Cas to stop him from exorcising them. Sam, who was fighting several demons alone a few feet away, had no choice but to use the knife for help. Of course, the demons weren’t trying to kill him because he was Lucifer’s vessel, but they tried to overpower and capture him.  
  
Being distracted checking on Sam and making sure he wasn’t in any desperate need of help, Dean hadn’t seen one demon sneaking up on him and Cas from behind. When he noticed the demon, the demon was already tackling Cas from behind.  
  
Castiel let out a startled yelp as the demon attacking him and was throwing its arms around his neck to choke him. “Cas!” Dean exclaimed. He tried pushing the demon off of Cas, but being handcuffed to the angel, he had trouble fighting a demon that was behind them.   
  
Dean could do nothing but to keep pushing and punching at the demon from an awkward angle – which was a very stubborn one – while Cas was gasping for help. It only became worse when a second demon launched itself at Dean, trying to stop him from helping Cas. Their struggle led them towards a table, which the first demon purposefully started pushing and hitting Castiel against over and over, leaving the angel screaming and gasping out in pain.  
  
Dean was struggling with the other demon and was unable to help Cas. It was frustrating and when he heard Cas’ gasps and cries of pain, he became downright scared for his angel.   
  
He wished someone would come to help them…  
  
Suddenly there was a violent shake in the room and the demons screeched in pain before disappearing in the thin air.   
  
Dean fell to the ground, Cas too, and Sam stood a few feet away, looking just as baffled as Dean.  
  
“The fuck?” Dean mumbled and looked around in confusion. His gaze fell on Cas next to him, who was clutching his ribs in pain. “Cas! You alright?”   
  
“I’m fine,” the angel groaned in pain and started coughing violently.  
  
“Phew, that was a close call,” a familiar voice came from the room. “You should thank me.” They looked up and saw Gabriel standing in the middle of the diner, looking self-satisfied.   
  
“Gabriel?” Sam said in surprise as he stared at the archangel in disbelief.  
  
“The one and only,” the archangel answered with a smirk.  
  
“Son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing here?!” Dean shouted; hand resting on Cas’ shoulder in comfort as they sat on the ground.  
  
“Just saved your asses and sent the demons on a little trip to somewhere. I bet they’re having fun,” Gabriel chuckled.  
  
“Why not just kill them off?” Sam asked.  
  
“There is no fun in that,” Gabriel answered with a wave of his hand.   
  
Castiel hissed in pain. Blood was coming from his temple from having had his head smashed into the table by the demon, and Dean bet that his ribs were badly bruised as well. He knew that Castiel probably wasn’t used to physical pain, so the sensation must be quite overwhelming for the angel.  
  
“Heal him, you bastard,” Dean growled at Gabriel.  
  
“Why? He’s not my angel to take care of,” Gabriel said simply, looking intently at Dean as he said so. Sam stared between them as Dean glared at the archangel in confusion.   
  
“Have fun playing nurse, Dean,” Gabriel smirked and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, Dean and Castiel drove back to Bobby’s house in the Impala. Dean was sitting in the backseat, trying to reassure the angel who was still in pain. Sam was throwing worried glances in the rear-view mirror every now and then to see how Cas was holding up.   
  
Cas’ injuries didn’t appear to be too serious, but his head wound left him slightly disorientated and confused. Dean would have to examine the wounds closer once they arrived at Bobby’s house.   
  
Once they arrived, Sam helped Dean getting Cas inside. They were also slightly bruised from the fight, but Cas’ disorientation made it hard for him to walk, so they helped him inside. Bobby had stared at them in concern as they dragged Castiel inside; blood running down the side of his head and groaning in pain as they helped him into the house.  
  
“Sammy, can you go get the first aid kit and some wet cloths?” Dean asked once they had gotten Cas upstairs and started guiding him towards the spare bedroom at the end of the hallway. Sam nodded and went to get the things.  
  
Dean opened the door and led Castiel towards the bed. He sat the angel down on the bed, gently. Castiel groaned in pain as he sat down and Dean sat down next to him. Dean cupped the angel’s chin so he could gently move his head to examine the head wounds.  
  
Sam returned a few moments later with a first aid kit and wet cloths.   
  
“Here, I got the stuff,” Sam said, looking worriedly at the angel. The left side of Cas’ head was bloody, and he looked in pain but from Dean’s relieved expression as he examined the wounds, Sam could tell that it wasn’t all that serious.  
  
“Thanks Sam,” Dean said as Sam put the stuff on the bed next to him. Dean quickly opened the first aid kit and started cleaning Cas’ wounds and disinfecting them, only having his right hand use. The wounds weren’t deep or anything, so Dean wouldn’t have to stitch him up. Luckily, it seemed the angel was just bruised and hurting but had no serious injuries.  
  
“Call me if you need anything else,” Sam said, ready to leave the room and let the two of them have some privacy. Since Cas’ condition wasn’t life threatening, he was fairly sure Dean could take care of him alone.  
  
“Sure. Thanks Sam,” Dean said, giving his brother a grateful smile before turning his attention back to Castiel.   
  
Sam left the room quietly.  
  
“This might hurt a bit,” Dean said as he started disinfecting the wounds. Castiel didn’t respond, but didn’t flinch away either. His eyes became clearer as he was sitting quietly on the bed, observing Dean and wincing every now and then as Dean was cleaning his wounds. It seemed his disorientation was starting to go away slowly.  
  
“Stupid Gabriel. At least he could have healed you,” Dean mumbled after a while, more to himself than to Cas. He wiped the last traces of blood from Cas’ face.  
  
“You shouldn’t blame Gabriel, Dean. He helped us,” Castiel said. He sounded weak and tired and that alone made Dean wince inside. His angel wasn’t supposed to sound like this.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. It wouldn’t have been hard for him to heal you anyway, so why not do it,” Dean growled in frustration directed at the archangel.  
  
“Gabriel isn’t like that. He never was, unless it is necessary I suppose.”  
  
“Dude, since when are you on his side?” Dean asked and frowned at the angel. Castiel was about to answer when he winced in pain and brought his hand up to his bruised ribs. “Hey, let me look at that,” Dean said and started unbuttoning the shirt. Castiel moved his hand to give him space.  
  
When the buttons were up, Dean pushed the shirt away from Castiel’s chest, revealing the angel’s badly bruised ribs. Dean winced at the sight. It looked painful, especially for someone who isn’t used to feeling pain.  
  
He picked up the wet cloth Sam had brought and held the cold piece of cloth against Castiel’s bruised ribs. Castiel gasped as the cold cloth met his skin but then leaned into the contact.  
  
“I take it you’re not used to pain,” Dean said.  
  
Castiel stared at him for a moment before looking down at where Dean’s right hand held the cold cloth against his bruised skin and ribs. “Angels don’t experience pain in the same way as humans do. Not many things can make them hurt.”  
  
Dean noticed that Cas was saying ‘them’ and not ‘us’, but he didn’t comment on it.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Dean gestured at Cas to stand up. “C’mon, let’s get to bed. Rest will do you good,” he said and put the first aid kit aside before pulling the covers away.   
  
They lay down on the bed, slowly; making sure that the movement didn’t hurt Cas too much.  
  
Castiel lay down on his back, eyebrows knitted into a pained frown as he got comfortable on the bed. He closed his eyes and his body leant slightly towards Dean as if to seek his comfort.  
  
Dean hesitated slightly before moving closer to his angel and was rewarded with a pleased sigh from him.   
  
Normally, Dean wouldn’t lie this close to someone when sharing a bed. Especially not another man. But this was Cas, and the angel seemed so vulnerable right now that Dean just couldn’t let him lie alone. Not like he could go away from him anyway, seeing as they were still handcuffed to each other thanks to Gabriel.  
  
Dean looked at the angel next to him. His eyes were closed; his head was turned towards Dean, while he had the smallest, contented smile on his face. He looked so comfortable and trusting as he was falling asleep next to Dean.  
  
Dean’s heart jumped in his chest.  
  
He could no longer deny it. He loved the angel. With all his heart, he loved him, and it didn’t even freak him out as much as it should.  
  
Maybe he always had always loved him, he just never wanted to admit it. But now he did.  
  
Dean moved even closer to Cas and kissed him gently on the forehead before he too fell asleep.  
  


***

  
Castiel was feeling slightly better the next day. His ribs were still hurting, though mostly only when he made quick movements. Even though he wasn’t in that much pain, Dean still supported him when they were sitting down or rising from the table; making sure the angel wasn’t hurting.  
  
Castiel was wondering why Dean suddenly showed this much attention to his well being. Dean would usually only show this side of himself to Sam, but even with Sam it wasn’t like this. Dean was always asking if he was hurting and if Dean could help him or get him something.  
  
Though Castiel appreciated the concern and attention, he felt something had changed in Dean. But he was too afraid to ask the hunter what it was. So for now, he just enjoyed the hunter’s attention.  
  
Dean’s behaviour didn’t go unnoticed to Sam and Bobby either. The two of them shared knowing glances and smiles as Dean showed his more protective side, and it was slowly starting to piss Dean off.  
  
Finally, Dean had enough.  
  
“Okay, _why the fuck_ are two always giggling and sharing weird looks all the time, huh?” Dean suddenly demanded, glaring at Sam and Bobby. He and Castiel were sitting on the couch; perhaps a bit more close to each other than necessary, with Cas leaning himself against Dean’s body as they watched TV. Cas had shifted uncomfortably on the couch, so Dean had moved a bit closer to him so he could lean against Dean’s body, which seemed to please the angel.  
  
“Well, we’re just not used to seeing you like this,” Sam said, trying to hold back more giggles. “I mean, the last fifteen hours or so since we ran into the demons, you’ve been guarding and supporting Cas like a worried mother hen. Plus you’re practically snuggling on the couch right now – again. And you never snuggle, Dean.”  
  
“And your point is?” Dean asked, trying to sound casual, and didn’t even bother to protest at Sam’s choice of words.  
  
Sam and Bobby shared brief glances.   
  
“Well, would you two just fuck already? Your sexual tension is polluting my house like a freakin’ exhaust system!” Bobby said, and started to wheel himself into the kitchen, not waiting for answers.  
  
Dean’s jaw dropped and Castiel’s face went impossibly red and starting staring into his lap.   
  
“Hey! We’re not… I’m not…” Dean didn’t even know what to say to that.  
  
“Oh yes, you definitely are,” Sam said, smirking, before he too went to the kitchen. He and Bobby packed some stuff, announcing they’d go to town to shop some food because the fridge was almost empty – thanks to Dean and his enormous appetite. Not waiting for a reply, they left the house and closed the door. Soon after, Dean could hear the engine to Bobby’s van start and drive away.  
  
Dean was still in shock and Castiel was still staring at his lap, face red with embarrassment after Sam and Bobby took off.  
  
“Those two are fucking out of their minds,” Dean said as he finally got out of his shocked state. Castiel simply nodded in agreement, face still somewhat red.   
  
There was an awkward silence and they were both still feeling embarrassed.  
  
“Hey, lemme look at your ribs again. Haven’t taken a look yet today,” Dean said, cutting off the awkward silence that was filling the room. Castiel glanced at him before he nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Both of them were starting to smell weird because of their clothes, but Dean wasn’t too willing on cutting their clothes into pieces just yet. They couldn’t even put on new shirts, and Dean certainly didn’t want Cas to run around the house half naked with Sam and Bobby being in it too. So he prayed that Gabriel would hopefully show mercy and remove the handcuffs soon. Though he doubted it.  
  
When Castiel had unbuttoned his shirt, he pushed it aside so Dean could take a look at his ribs. Dean noticed that the skin was still slightly purple, but not as much as he expected.   
  
“Looks you’re starting to heal already. That’s good,” Dean commented, voice like a whisper.  
  
Unconsciously, he put his cold hand gently on Castiel’s ribs; making the angel moan ever so slightly at the contact. A cold hand felt nice against bruised ribs.  
  
Dean didn’t know how long they sat there, but he was certain his hand was turning warm by now, as it absorbed Castiel’s body heat. His left hand was resting between them on the couch next to Cas’ right hand. Their hands were brushing against each other and Dean liked the feeling of Castiel’s warm skin against his.  
  
As he was staring at the angel’s chest and bruised ribs, something suddenly came to his mind.  
  
“Cas, what is your true form like anyway?” Dean suddenly asked without thinking.   
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dean felt himself blush in embarrassment at his straightforwardness and wanted to hit himself for it. He was sure Cas would think he was stupid or acting inappropriate by asking something this… intimate. But the angel’s eyes just widened in surprise for a moment before turning softer as he thought about how to answer Dean’s question.  
  
“My form has changed since Gabriel started suppressing my grace with the handcuffs, it’s not as bright as before,” Castiel said. “Angels are made of light, power and grace. Our bodies are not as solid as yours; they’re sort of like a liquid form of light, you might say. Our forms resemble that of humans; we have faces, arms and legs, but unlike you, we’re not defined by gender.”  
  
“Right, you’re junkless, I remember that,” Dean grinned.  
  
Castiel glared at him. “That’s a crude way of saying it, but yes; we don’t have any genitals in our true form.”  
  
“Then what about wings? You have wings, right…? I saw them that night in the barn, when we first met,” Dean pointed out, switching the topic to a part of Castiel he was particularly interested in.   
  
At this, Castiel blushed and broke his eye contact with Dean. “It was just the shadows, Dean. And we really shouldn’t talk about this.”  
  
“Why not? Sensitive topic?” Dean teased.  
  
“Yes,” Castiel simply said, lowering his head and looking away.  
  
Dean hadn’t expected that. He knew angels didn’t usually show their wings to people, but he hadn’t thought about why.  
  
“You still have them, right?” he asked, making Castiel look back up at him with a frown.  
  
“Yes,” Castiel said, eyeing Dean somewhat suspiciously. “Why?”  
  
Dean didn’t answer Castiel’s question, but instead he moved his right hand away from Castiel’s chest; smirking when Cas moaned at the loss, and let his hand travel to the angel’s back. He stopped when he reached Castiel’s shoulder blades, where he imaged the wings were coming out of the vessel, and let his hand search for a hint of the secret wings.  
  
“You won’t feel them, Dean. Not unless I want you to,” Cas said, as he noticed what Dean was doing.  
  
“I know. Just wanted to see if I can feel anything at all. Like the air feeling weird around the place or something,” Dean muttered, feeling a little disappointed as he didn’t feel any changes in the air where the wings should be.   
  
He wanted to ask Castiel for permission to see his wings, but he knew that the angel was probably not ready to show them to Dean just yet, so decided not to ask.  
  
Instead, Dean slowly moved his hand closer to Castiel’s body; touching the angel’s left shoulder blade which would be where the base of his wings should be. He felt Castiel flinch slightly when he touched the shoulder blade, and the angel let out a small moan.   
  
Dean let his hand brush over the same place again, making Castiel moan and jerk and lean forward to rest his head in Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“ _Dean_ ,” he moaned.  
  
“Shit Cas,” Dean groaned. Hearing the angel moan his name like that was extremely arousing to Dean. “You like it when I touch you here, right?” he asked. He felt the angel shiver and nod against his shoulder. “Want me to stop?”  
  
“No, don’t stop,” Castiel said into his shoulder, instinctively moving closer to Dean.   
  
Dean shifted on the couch, guiding Castiel to sit on his lap; the angel’s legs straddling his hips as Dean leaned back on the couch. He made sure the movement didn’t hurt Cas, but when the angel made no complains and only very small moans of pain while moving, Dean knew Castiel didn’t mind this new position.  
  
The angel buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, and their groins were pressed together, making them moan and groan in pleasure. Their handcuffed hands were resting on the couch next to them; Dean’s hand slightly on top of Cas’.  
  
Dean kept touching the sweet spot on Castiel’s back. Castiel started whimpering against his shoulder; left hand clutching at Dean’s clothes.  
  
Suddenly, Castiel desperately started rubbing their groins together, creating friction as they cocks met through their clothes. Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the pleasure the friction caused.   
  
“God, Cas,” Dean groaned, moving forward to suck and bite gently at the angel’s throat. If Castiel had anything against the blasphemy, he didn’t show it, instead he started moaning and whimpering as Dean touched the sweet spot on his back where his wings were hidden, and sucking and biting on his throat.   
  
It only took a few more moments and then they were both coming apart almost simultaneously; hips bucking and moaning each other’s names as they both came with their clothes still on.  
  
Castiel’s body went limp and rested against Dean’s. He groaned slightly as his bruised ribs made contact with Dean’s chest, but he didn’t care. He was too sated for that.  
  
Dean guided his right hand to Castiel’s soft hair; petting it lovingly as the angel’s face was resting in the crook of his neck. He felt Castiel’s smile against him.  
  
Dean felt Castiel fall asleep against him and shifted on the couch to get more comfortable. The position wasn’t the best, after all. His boxers were soaked with his own come, but he really couldn’t care less right now.  
  
As he moved, Dean suddenly felt that something was wrong. He looked down at their cuffed hands and saw that the handcuffs were open, and ready to take off.  
  
Suddenly Dean felt himself panic.  
  
What would Cas do when he found out that the handcuffs were open? Would he leave like he always did; only coming around when he was needed for a case? When would be the next time Dean would see him again?  
  
In his panic, Dean moved his right hand away from Castiel, and started locking the handcuffs again. When he heard the familiar click of the handcuffs locking, he was afraid Cas had heard it. But the angel just shifted against him and kept napping.   
  
Dean sighed in relief and leant back on the couch again.  
  
He hoped Castiel would forgive him for what he had just done.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean didn’t know how long he sat on the couch, listening to Castiel breathing while he was sleeping against Dean’s body. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the angel to wake up just yet. The guilt over what he had just done was starting to eat him from the inside out.   
  
Dean barely paid attention when he heard Bobby’s van drive up next to the house and the front door being opened. He heard Sam walk into the kitchen, carrying the groceries. Eventually he came into the study where Dean and Cas were resting on the couch.  
  
Sam’s surprised expression when he saw them on the couch soon turned into a smirk. “I see you took Bobby’s words to heart.”  
  
“It’s not what it looks like,” Dean said, trying to hide his blushing.  
  
“Whatever. You just keep being in denial and see how it ends,” Sam chuckled, walking back into the kitchen to put the groceries into the fridge.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
Dean looked down at the angel that was sleeping against him and saw that he was now awake. His blue eyes, looking tired from their previous activities, stared back into Dean’s. Castiel moved away from Dean’s chest but didn’t move away from where he was sitting on Dean’s lap. He groaned slightly at the pain that shot through his bruised ribs.  
  
Castiel tried to pull his right hand up to rub his eyes but something was holding it down. He glanced down at the handcuffs on their wrists and made an annoyed grimace.   
  
“Uh, yeah, they’re still there,” Dean said as he noticed where Castiel was looking. Guilt rushed over him once more, and he looked away from Castiel in shame – something that didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel.  
  
He was about to ask Dean what was wrong when Bobby entered the study in his wheelchair and grimaced when he saw the two on his couch. “Couldn’t you have found a better place for that rather than on my fucking couch?” he accused.  
  
“I already said it’s not what it looks like!” Dean snapped, face turning into a deep shade of red.   
  
Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Castiel turned to look at Dean, confusion obvious in his eyes.  
  
“Err, they think we… uh, never mind.” Dean couldn’t bring himself to say it, not with Castiel’s innocent eyes starting at him.   
  
“You mean they thought we fornicated?” Castiel asked. “But didn’t we do that?”  
  
Dean almost chocked. “Uh, well kinda, but not in the way they think.”  
  
Castiel tilted his head slightly and his frown deepened; obviously only even more confused now. Dean was just thinking how adorable the angel looked when he did that, when Sam suddenly appeared, again.  
  
“Hey, are you guys ready to hit the road again?” Sam said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.   
  
Dean stared up at his brother in confusion. “Hit the road again? I thought we were gonna stay here for a while?”  
  
“Well, we did stay for a while. Besides, since we figured out who is responsible for the handcuffs on your wrists and that we cannot break them no matter how we try until Gabriel decides it’s time, I thought we might as well just go out and see if we can find a case somewhere.”  
  
“Yeah, brilliant idea Sam, except for the part where Cas and I can’t fight monsters right now,” Dean said, sarcastically. He didn’t want to risk Cas getting hurt again while fighting demons or monsters.  
  
“Well, then let’s find a case where I can fight the monster alone and you guys can help me out with the research,” Sam replied. He looked at Cas – who was, awkwardly enough, still hitting on Dean’s lap, turning his head around to look at Sam. “What do you think, Cas?” Sam asked.  
  
“I think it sounds like a good idea,” Castiel answered.   
  
It wasn’t like Castiel didn’t like staying at Bobby’s house, but he wanted to go somewhere else for a while. Usually he would fly around, going from place to place and see how the world changed every day. He enjoyed flying, feeling the wind around his wings and feathers and seeing other places every once in a while. He knew he couldn’t fly right now but he still wanted to get out of the house for a while.   
  
“Who have I pissed off to end up with two nerds,” Dean grumbled and gestured to Cas to get up. The angel understood and moved away from Dean’s lap; blushing slightly as he realized he’d been sitting there the whole time.  
  


***

  
They said goodbye to Bobby and drove off in the Impala to a place unknown. Sam was driving and Dean and Castiel were in the backseat as usual.  
  
Castiel knew something was bothering Dean. Ever since they had entered the car, Dean had kept more distance between them than necessary, and he didn’t look at Castiel either. He just kept staring out the window with a sad expression that almost frightened Castiel.  
  
With Sam in the front seat, Cas didn’t dare to ask the elder hunter about what was wrong. He tried to catch Dean’s eyes but Dean kept looking away and wouldn’t meet his eyes for long at the time. It was unusual for Dean to not meet his eyes, and Castiel felt a sudden pain in his chest that was almost unbearable.  
  
The guilt was now really started to affect Dean. When they had entered the car, Cas had grunted in pain as they sat down. Dean felt guilty. If he hadn’t relocked the handcuffs, Cas would have healed his bruised ribs much faster and wouldn’t be in pain now.   
  
How could he have been so stupid in the first place?  
  
Dean knew Castiel was getting worried about him, because the angel kept glancing at him, but what should he do? Tell the angel that he had locked the handcuffs back together when he had seen then unlocked and thus caused Cas to stay in his current human condition? He couldn’t do that. Not yet anyway.  
  
It was night when Sam pulled the Impala up in front of a diner. It looked small, not many people inside, so it was the ideal place for them to eat dinner.  
  
As they walked inside, the waitresses gave Dean and Castiel weird glances. Probably because it almost looked like they were holding hands because their hands were so close. But Dean really didn’t give a damn about the waitresses right now.  
  
They found a table in the corner and ordered food from one of the waitresses. Castiel didn’t seem to understand why they were staring so strangely at him and Dean, but he didn’t ask about it.   
  
When their food came, Dean opened his cheese burger to pour some more ketchup on it. Sam was enjoying a sandwich, and so was Cas because Sam had persuaded him to eat something else instead of what Dean always ate. Talk about annoying little brothers.  
  
Sam opened a newspaper and put it in front of him on the table. “I wonder if there are any cases nearby. I think we need to find something to do before—“ Sam trailed off and stared at Dean in concern. “Dean? You alright?” he asked uncertainly.  
  
“What?” Dean asked and looked up at his brother, confused about what Sam meant. It was when he followed Sam’s gaze to his burger that he saw he was _still_ pouring ketchup on it. The poor burger was full of ketchup now.   
  
“Ah, shit!” Dean cursed and started removing most of the ketchup with his knife.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay, Dean? You’ve been acting kind of weird today,” Sam said, still staring at Dean with concerned eyes that wanted answers. Dean hated those eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine Sam,” Dean said, not looking at Sam.   
  
Next to him, Castiel glanced at Dean in concern. Was Dean regretting what happened earlier? He knew Dean was straight and only liked women, but he thought Dean felt different about him. It had seemed like it when he had touched him so gently and stared at him with lustful eyes just hours before. Maybe Dean regretted what happened but was too afraid to admit it to him?   
  
Whatever the reason for Dean’s behavior was, Castiel knew he had to talk to him about it. But he already feared the answer that awaited him.  
  
Sam stared between Dean and Cas in worry. “Did something happen between you two back at Bobby’s house that I should know about?” he asked, uncertainly.  
  
“No!” Dean blurted out, maybe a bit too quick because Sam’s eyebrow rose in suspicion, and next to him, Cas stared down at the table in guilt.   
  
“No, nothing happened, really. Everything’s fine,” Dean said, faking a smile.  
  
“Alright,” Sam said, clearly not believing a word Dean said, and he didn’t stop sending Dean and Cas concerned looks every two minutes. He noticed a certain tension between them, but he decided not to ask more about it. For now.  
  


***

  
They found a pretty decent hotel near the diner where they had eaten. Sam, of course, had ordered a room for himself, leaving Dean and Cas in a room with a king sized bed to fit them both and have some extra space. Dean bet Sam only ordered that to have the motel manager stare at them like the waitresses in the diner had stared at them.  
  
Dean and Castiel helped each other drag some of the duffle bags into the room and threw them in the corner. Sam had long since disappeared into his own room, probably to look for a new case. The guy really needed to get laid, Dean thought.  
  
“Great, what now, it’s not even 9pm yet,” Dean grumbled when they were done getting the stuff from the car.   
  
Castiel stayed quiet beside him. His silence caught Dean’s attention.   
  
“Dude, what’s wrong?” he asked.  
  
“Why don’t you tell me,” Castiel replied, and looked at him with such hurt eyes it surprised Dean so much that he took one step back.  
  
“What? What are you talking about?”   
  
“I’m not stupid, Dean. I know something is bothering you,” Castiel said. Dean swallowed nervously. “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong, Cas,” Dean lied. Castiel stared at him in disbelief, making Dean wince inside. “It’s… complicated,” he said instead.  
  
“Then uncomplicate it for me,” Castiel challenged.  
  
“Dude, it’s not… I’m not…” Dean trailed off and looked away. “You’d only hate me if I told you,” he muttered, the guilt making his heart ache like hell.  
  
There was silence. Dean was doing everything he could to not look at Cas, and Cas was just staring at the floor.  
  
“Why did you take something like that from me if you were only going to regret it later?” Castiel whispered in a hurt voice. Dean knew Cas was now referring to him touching Cas’ most vulnerable spot.  
  
“What?” Dean said, alerted by Castiel’s hurt voice. “Cas, what are you talking about? I’m not regre—“  
  
“Whoa, lover’s quarrel! Ain’t that lovely,” a voice said from the bed behind them.   
  
Dean and Castiel turned around to see Gabriel sitting on the bed; leaning up against the headboard behind him, legs crossed on the bed, and eating a candy bar while wearing his usual smug expression on his face.  
  
“Fuck off, Gabriel,” Dean growled.  
  
“Ow, nice to see you too, Dean,” Gabriel said, sarcastically, and stood up from the bed and walked over to stand in front of them.   
  
“Go away, Gabriel,” Castiel said, glaring at his brother with all his might.   
  
“Well, I would, but clearly there a few things that need to be sorted out first,” Gabriel said. “I mean, I know you two like each other, but getting all comfy on the couch already? Phew, that was almost disturbing,” he laughed.  
  
“You were fucking spying on us?” Dean asked, taking one step closer to the archangel.  
  
“Well, I kinda have to. It’s my game, ya know,” Gabriel said, like it was total obvious, and was not moving even though Dean came closer.   
  
“And I know you have issues, Dean, but I must confess that the part where you relocked the handcuffs earlier when I unlocked them for you, was actually quite surprising. But I wouldn’t say it was unexpected, really.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened and Dean flinched slightly. Castiel turned to look at Dean, uncertainly. “Is this true, Dean? You locked them again?”  
  
Dean looked back into Cas’ eyes with shame. “I’m Sorry. I panicked. I thought-- I was afraid you’d leave like you always do and only come back every once in a while when we need you on a case.”   
  
Dean had never felt as ashamed as he did right now; he had robbed Castiel of his angelic nature and forced him to stay human for even longer. Something that must feel so frightening to an angel that wasn’t used to human emotions at all.  
  
Castiel’s eyes softened at Dean’s words. So that was why Dean had been refusing to meet his eyes: he felt guilty and ashamed.   
  
Castiel didn’t have a chance to say anything before Gabriel started speaking again.   
  
“Ya know, even if you hadn’t locked the handcuffs back together again, I wouldn’t have let you two off the leash so quickly anyway,” Gabriel said, looking between the two with a smirk.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean snarled.  
  
“It was just a small test. To see how far in the process you were. I hadn’t exactly expected you to be that far already, that was kind of a surprise, but that’s not a bad thing,” Gabriel explained with a smirk.   
  
“You’re saying that you would have kept us locked together for longer anyway? Then when are you ever gonna free us?” Dean asked, getting angry and impatient.   
  
“As I said before: when you’ve learned your ‘lesson’. Or whatever you choose to call it,” Gabriel said, all casually.   
  
He looked between Dean and Cas’ angry and confused faces before he smirked at them. “See ya around, boys.” And then he disappeared in a flutter of wings.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stared at the spot Gabriel had just disappeared from. “What is it with you angels and your stupid habit of disappearing all of sudden?” he grumbled; frustrated that Gabriel had vanished before he could demand more answers from him.   
  
“Dean.”  
  
The mention of his name made Dean snap back to the currently situation.   
  
Castiel knew now. He knew what Dean had done. Guilt rushed over him once more, and he reluctantly turned around to face Castiel.  
  
Castiel was staring at the floor in front of Dean’s feet. “I thought…” Castiel trailed off. “I thought you regretted it. What happened between us earlier,” he said softly, lifting his gaze to stare into Dean’s green eyes.  
  
“Cas, I would never regret that. Not with you,” Dean said; voice full of honesty. Dean’s words warmed Castiel inside.   
  
“Look, I know I screwed up, okay? I just… I saw the handcuffs were open, you were sleeping, and suddenly I was afraid that you’d leave again. You always go somewhere when you think you’re not needed, and I…” Dean trailed off.   
  
He looked to the floor in shame and waited for Cas to yell at him or something. But the angel didn’t yell at him. Instead, Castiel stepped closer to him and put his free hand on Dean’s shoulder, making Dean hold back a moan at the warm touch of his angel.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said, firmly but also softly; making Dean look up into his eyes. “I wouldn’t have left you. I never want to leave you, Dean; please don’t think that I would.”  
  
“Cas,” Dean said, almost choking on his own voice. He looked into Castiel’s blue eyes and saw nothing but love in them.   
  
Castiel had forgiven him, even after what he had done to him. His heart raced with emotions, and without thinking, he leaned towards Castiel, who in response leaned towards Dean and their lips met in a soft kiss.  
  
The kiss turned more heated when Castiel stepped closer to Dean; moaning into his mouth with pleasure. Dean moaned back in approval, moving his free hand to the back of Castiel’s neck, pulling the angel even closer so their chests were touching slightly.  
  
Dean’s tongue lingered at Cas’ lips, pressing and begging for entrance. It took Cas a moment to figure out what Dean wanted before he parted his lips and allowed Dean’s tongue inside his mouth to explore.   
  
The feeling of Dean’s tongue inside his mouth; exploring and tasting, was overwhelming to Castiel. Eagerly, he pressed his tongue against Dean’s and they fought for dominance. Eventually Cas gave in; earning a possessive growl from Dean who started to kiss him even harder; fingers digging into Castiel’s neck possessively, but not enough to make it hurt too much.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside the door and someone grabbed the door handle. “Dean, are you in here?” they heard Sam ask.  
  
Sam opened the door and looked inside, immediately regretting it.  
  
There stood his brother, kissing an angel with such possessiveness and affection that Sam’s jaw almost hit the floor.   
  
Dean growled in annoyance when Sam opened the door and reluctantly pulled away from Cas’ lips to look at his shocked little brother.  
  
“Oh dude, I did _not_ want to see that!” Sam blurted, covering his eyes with one of his hands.  
  
“You were the one who just stormed into the room without knocking,” Dean reminded him, voice like a growl. “What do you want?” he asked; moving his hand to rest on Cas’ hip.  
  
“Nothing, just wanted to get dad’s diary since I’m doing research,” Sam said, making his way over to Dean’s jacket where he knew his brother kept the diary. “And maybe some brain bleach, too.”  
  
Dean laughed. “C’mon Sammy, it can’t be that bad. I remember you encouraging us to do this actually.”  
  
“Yeah, but that didn’t include me having to see it,” Sam said and grimaced. He walked over to the door. “And lock the damn door already, jerk.”  
  
“Bitch,” Dean replied as his brother quickly closed the door behind him and ran back to his own room.   
  
Dean moved over to the door and locked it; making sure that no one else walked in on them tonight. Once was quite enough.  
  
He turned to look at Cas, who was blushing slightly. His lips were swollen from the kiss and Dean guessed his own were too. Then he noticed how tired the angel looked and moved closer to him.  
  
“Hey,” Dean said, cupping Cas’ cheek with his right hand. He smiled when Cas leant into the touch. “You’re tired. Let’s go to sleep, ok?”   
  
Castiel nodded and Dean guided him over to the bed. They lay down under the covers; Castiel snuggling up against Dean and rested his head under Dean’s chin.  
  
Dean tensed a bit when Cas snuggled up against him, but he quickly relaxed and dragged his free right arm over Cas’ side. Their handcuffed hands were resting between them.  
  
Dean began to stroke Castiel’s back gently with his right hand, earning a contended sigh from the angel. Encouraged, Dean continued the movement, trying to make the angel as comfortable as possible. He owed him that after having made Castiel worry so much about him.  
  
By accident, Dean’s hand reached Castiel’s sweet spot on his shoulder blades where the wings came out of his vessel; making the angel gasp and jerk in surprise. Dean quickly moved his hand away.  
  
“Sorry,” Dean said.  
  
“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel said, relaxing against Dean. “You can touch me there if you like.”  
  
Almost hesitantly, Dean moved his hand over the spot again, making Cas moan against his collar bone.   
  
Dean still couldn’t feel anything when he moved his hand over Castiel’s back. It disappointed him somehow, so he decided to ask Castiel for permission. “Cas?” he said.   
  
“Mhm?”   
  
“Can I… see your wings?” Dean asked, uncertainly, hoping he hadn’t crossed a line. When he felt Castiel tense against him at his request, he knew a rejection was coming.   
  
But it didn’t come.  
  
Instead, blue eyes looked up at him in wonder. Soon, the angel’s face lit up and Cas nodded, somewhat shyly. He shifted until he was on top of Dean; straddling the hunter’s hips. Then he closed his eyes and Dean could feel the air in the room change as two huge wings appeared behind Castiel’s back.  
  
They were pure white; the soft feathers shining with grace even though Dean knew that Castiel’s grace was being restrained by the handcuffs. Apparently, they didn’t prevent the angel from showing his beautiful wings to the world.  
  
When the wings were fully visible, Castiel’s body relaxed and he looked at Dean’s awed expression. He leant closer to Dean, and Dean took the invitation for what it was and moved his free hand through the feathers. Castiel shuddered and moaned in response.   
  
Dean grew more confident and stroked and touched the feathers and wing bone; exploring them, seeing Castiel’s reactions to his touch, and feeling the silky feathers between his fingers.  
  
“Damnit, I wish I could use both my hands for this,” Dean complained as he stroked his hand along Cas’ wing bone. Cas shuddered against him and made a sound of agreement.  
  
“Dean, please, I can’t…” Castiel trailed off.  
  
“What is it, Cas? What do you need?” Dean asked, still stroking the left wing.  
  
Castiel was panting heavily, and Dean could feel his erection against his thigh every now and then. “Please, Dean, I want more.”  
  
Dean growled in response, and soon he moved Castiel to lie on his back on the bed – but gently to avoid making Cas’ ribs hurt. Dean moved up the angel’s body to nip and suck at his throat. Cas mewled in response, and Dean chuckled.   
  
He moved his hand away from Cas’ wing, making Cas whine in protest, but Dean ignored him for now. He moved his hand to Castiel’s pants; working them open and pulled them down Castiel’s thighs. He removed Cas’ shoes and socks and threw both his pants and boxers on the floor; leaving the angel naked from the waist down.   
  
Castiel had opened his shirt, exposing his chest and stomach to Dean and the air in the room. The sight alone was almost enough to bring Dean over the edge, but he held back. He didn’t want this to end just yet.  
  
Dean fumbled with his own jeans, and Cas moved to help him when he had trouble getting them open. Soon, Dean’s clothes followed Cas’ on the floor. He shifted, and Cas along with him, so he could take out a bottle of lube from the night stand.  
  
Castiel stared at him in confusion at first, but when he realized Dean’s intentions, he shifted and eagerly spread his legs for Dean. Dean positioned himself between his legs and brought his slick fingers to the angel’s hole. He felt the muscles tense at first, but after circling the hole a few times, Cas’ body relaxed and Dean started pressing one finger inside at the time.  
  
Dean took his time working Cas’ hole open and stretching it. In the meanwhile, he moved his mouth to the feathers on Castiel’s right wing, which he had neglected to touch so far. With his left hand being tied to Cas it was difficult to pay attention to the right wing, after all.   
  
Dean nipped gently at the wing bone, making Cas jerk and moan even more. When his fingers found Castiel’s prostrate, the angel was going crazy underneath him. “Dean!” he gasped. “Please, Dean, I want you. _Now_ ,” Cas almost growled.  
  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned. Who was he to say no to that?   
  
He withdrew his fingers from Castiel’s hole, chuckling when the angel groaned in protest, before he lubed himself up and positioned himself in front of Castiel’s entrance. He breached him slowly, watching the angel’s expression all the time to look for any sign of pain.  
  
Castiel grimaced when Dean entered him. It felt weird, unlike anything he had ever felt before. But it was Dean and it felt good. When Dean was fully inside him, he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and pressed him in even further.  
  
Dean shuddered and moaned. Cas was so fucking _tight_ and warm. When he started to move, the angel was making delicious noises beneath him.   
  
Dean moved his hand to start stroking Cas’ wings again and Cas mewled. When his cock started hitting Cas’ prostrate with every thrust, the angel’s body arched and his channel clenched around Dean. That was when Dean knew that they wouldn’t last long.  
  
After a few more moments of thrusting and Dean stroking the wings, they both came; screaming each other’s names as their climax rushed over them. Castiel’s release hit their abdomens, and Dean released himself into Cas; making Cas moan as the thick, warm fluid filled him.  
  
They collapsed against each other and panted as they came down from their high. Dean slowly pulled out of Cas, making the angel moan at the loss. They moved into their previous position on the bed with Cas snuggled up against Dean, except this time, they were looking at each other.  
  
Dean stroked Castiel’s cheek tenderly and Cas smiled back at him; leaning into the touch.  
  
“I never thought I was going to say this to anyone, but… fuck, I love you, Cas,” Dean said, smiling at his angel. It surprised him how easy it was for him to say this to Cas, but it was the truth. He loved the angel.  
  
Castiel’s face lit up. “I love you too, Dean,” he said, leaning in to capture Dean’s lips in a kiss.  
  
It was when they pulled away from the kiss again that Dean noticed that their hands were free. The handcuffs were gone. They brought their hands up and rubbed their wrists. At least they weren’t sore or anything.  
  
“I think Gabriel was playing matchmaker,” Dean said, snorting at the thought.  
  
“Yes, it seems like it,” Castiel replied, studying his wrist in almost fascination.   
  
“Stay?” Dean suddenly asked.   
  
Castiel looked up into Dean’s pleading eyes and smiled. “Of course. Even if you didn’t secretly lock us back together this time, I will stay,” he said, and Dean swore he was smirking at him.  
  
“Good,” Dean said, pushing Cas teasingly. Cas just smiled at him and moved closer.  
  
“I have the feeling Sam’s not gonna be so happy about this. Having to order two rooms on every trip and all,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“He’ll get used to it,” Castiel replied, smiling.  
  
“Yeah. He has to,” Dean murmured, as he felt his eyes give in to his need of sleep. He wrapped his arm around his angel next to him and Cas snuggled up against his body; moving one wing over their bodies for protection. They both closed their eyes, smiling in contentment, and fell asleep.  
  
Neither of them noticed Gabriel, who stood in the dark corner of the room and observed how the two lovers fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms. He was quite satisfied that his plan had worked. He knew Dean too well and was sure that Dean would never have admitted his feelings for Castiel unless he was forced to face them. So that was what Gabriel had done: made Dean face his feelings and admit them.   
  
As for Castiel, he just needed a little push in the right direction before he could show his feelings to Dean. And that had worked out well too.  
  
Gabriel pulled another candy bar out of nowhere, smiled one last time at the scene in front of him and disappeared into the night; a flutter of wings being the only evidence he was ever there.

 

FIN


End file.
